


Black Friday

by jessie_cristo



Series: Omega Run [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Age Swap, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Bestiality, Bottom Jensen Ackles, First Time, M/M, Older Jared, Sunday Morning Porn Club, Top Jared Padalecki, Younger Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_cristo/pseuds/jessie_cristo
Summary: (Attention, Shoppers Timestamp)Seventeen-year-old Jensen Ackles is attacked while on a Thanksgiving camping trip with his family. The overly hairy mountain man makes it more than obvious what he wants Jensen for. That is, until Jensen realizes his attacker isn’t exactly a man.Note: NSFW art within





	Black Friday

“Okay, Ackles clan - except ‘gimpy’ here - time to work off all that Thanksgiving turkey and stuffing, let’s get hiking!” Alan Ackles announced playfully, shooting a wink at his youngest son.

“Isn’t it like, bad luck to start off an endeavor on a day named Black Friday? I mean, there’s gotta be some nefarious reason why it’s called that.” Josh Ackles asked as he strapped his pack to his back.

Jensen stared daggers at his family as they pretended to ignore him. If he wasn’t seventeen and didn’t have a painful injury on it, Jensen would probably stomp his foot in irritation.

“This is _so_ not fair!” Jensen railed at his parents. “I’m fine, see? I can walk!” he walked stiffly back and forth near the fire pit, biting back a whimper as his weight came down on the cut he’d managed to get on this, the very first day of their annual Thanksgiving camping trip.

Jensen loved camping. He’d been looking forward to this trip all year and now he was being benched until his foot healed, while everyone else got to run off and hike and swim and have _fun_. How was he supposed to know there was a broken piece of glass in the sand? Yeah sure, his Dad had warned them many times to never go barefoot until their section of the campground was checked over, but he’d just been so eager to get in the cool, beautiful lake. It just wasn’t _fair_!

Now, his family was going on a hike up the nearby mountain, to the upper meadow, where Jensen knew the flowers in every shade of blue would be in bloom. And maybe the family of deer they’d spotted last year would be back, and Jensen was being forced to stay behind and rest his foot.

Giving up on trying to reason with him, Jensen’s Dad headed off while ordering Jensen to stay in camp and to stay off his foot. Pouting dejectedly, Jensen sank onto the nearest log bench, fighting back the sigh of relief when the weight came off of his injured foot. He sighed gustily when his mom lovingly patted him on the head then followed her husband towards the trail in the nearby woods.

His older brother Josh trailed behind their parents then paused and turned to shoot a sympathetic smile back at Jensen. “Sorry, Jen. But, you know when Dad gives an order, there’s no fighting it.”

“Yeah, I know. Thanks, Josh. Try to have fun for the both of us and if the deer are back, I want pictures!”

“Will do, baby bro. But don’t worry so much. You know we usually do another hike up to the meadow before we leave. You’ll get to see it yourself soon. Be careful here, and keep the radio on in case of emergencies.” Josh reassured him, then began walking again.

“Yeah, I know. Hey Josh!” Jensen called out, his big brother pausing at the treeline to look back at him again.

“If you run into a cute park ranger, send him my way.”

“Ha! Yeah, right! If Dad doesn’t put a bullet in any guy who makes a move on you, then I will! You be good, ya hear?!”

“Yes, _DAD_ ” Jensen sneered playfully, waving his brother off.

Then he was gone too, and Jensen was left facing many boring hours alone in camp. He wasn’t hungry and there wasn’t much else he could do while hobbling about. Spying the set of fishing poles his Dad had propped up against the side of the bigger tent, Jensen smiled. Fishing was nowhere near as exciting as hiking but it was a relaxing activity for Jensen and he knew that his family would be happy to have fresh fish for dinner when they came back down the mountain.

A few hours later, Jensen finished gutting and stringing up the last of the four large bass he’d caught in the lake. More than enough for him and his entire family. His foot had started to hurt again, so after cleaning up his mess and putting the fish in the airtight coolers to keep safe from animals, Jensen took one oxycodone pill his father had left for him, then went into the tent he shared with Josh to take a nap. He was out like a light in less than ten minutes.

 

+++++++++++++++++++

 

Pain pulled him out of a deep sleep. It wasn’t the same pain he was feeling when he went to bed. This pain was a stinging pain, not the dull throb of his bandaged foot.

As his mind cleared by degrees, Jensen could also feel heat and something heavy pressing down on him. Then it hit him. The pain he was feeling wasn’t coming from his foot. It was coming from further up his body… the stinging jabs of pain were coming from his ass!

_-What the FUCK?!-_ Jensen’s mind shouted even as senseless, garbled words fell from his lips. The sounds muffled against the open sleeping bag beneath him.

There was also pressure. Something pushing into a place it shouldn’t be! Jensen’s eyes shot fully open when a deep, strange voice spoke directly into his ear.

“Pretty Omega… so pretty.” the voice crooned.

Jensen realized he was lying face-down, a position he never slept in, and he was completely naked! That fact filled him with a fear so strong, he was in danger of wetting himself. He squirmed madly, trying to get away from whatever was pushing deeper inside of him, hoarse cries of pain spilling from the shocked gape of his mouth.

“No… no fighting. Obey me, Omega!” the strange man growled. He felt the man, a _big_ man, pressing down on the small of his back with one large, callused palm, trying to keep Jensen pinned down.

Before he could immobilize him completely, Jensen managed to flip over onto his back, dislodging what Jensen now realized was the man’s fingers, from his hole. He gasped in fear at the sight that met him.

The first impression Jensen got was of hair. Lots and lots of it. A rich, sable brown that was surprisingly soft when Jensen grabbed a handful with one hand. His other arm trapped between his hip and the man’s strong, muscled thigh. 

His second impression was of tip-tilted, glowing, golden eyes staring hungrily. He saw strong, straight teeth grinning down at him, bracketed by two deep dimples in an admittedly gorgeous face. 

Drop-dead gorgeous or not, he was a stranger who was touching Jensen in ways no one ever has. Jensen’s fear far outweighed his appreciation for his attacker’s looks.

Jensen planted his feet into the floor of the tent and pushed his hips upward in an ultimately futile attempt to dislodge his attacker. He yanked hard on the man’s hair just as he found his voice and began shouting and screaming for all he was worth.

Growling ferociously, the man dropped his full body weight onto Jensen and pushed his face in under his chin. Jensen’s screams chopped off when he felt the man’s mouth open wide, hot breath ghosting over Jensen’s clammy skin, then bite down. The large mouth and strong teeth covering the entire side of Jensen’s neck.

Jensen whimpered, the bite strong enough to bruise but not to break the skin. The stranger kept him pinned by the throat for what felt like hours to Jensen. The man’s saliva spreading over Jensen’s skin, his breath felt scalding yet it also sent shivers down his spine. The man then shook his head slightly, growling at Jensen. It was clearly a warning. At that moment, Jensen also realized that his attacker was also completely nude as he felt the man’s huge erection slotting into the groove where his thigh joined his pelvis. The guy began rutting against him, the hot heavy length of his cock spreading pre-come on Jensen’s skin, allowing him to slide smoothly back and forth.

With tears flowing freely, Jensen forced his hand to release the man’s hair, dropping it limply to the side, his hand hitting something solid. The man released his neck then licked the fast-forming bruises.

He turned Jensen’s head as he followed the bruises, licking them carefully as if apologizing for causing them in the first place. With his head turned, Jensen could see what his hand had hit and it took him a few seconds to realize it was his bottle of lube, which was usually kept at the bottom of his backpack because there was less of a chance of his parents finding it.

Scanning what he could see of that side of the tent, Jensen spied his ripped open bag and the contents of it spread all over the place. Next to the lube was Jensen’s heavy flashlight, encased in hard, black rubber. He eyed it, hopeful, but before he could even make a try at grabbing it the man reared up between Jensen’s slightly bowed legs then flipped him back over onto his stomach. It was done so quickly and easily, Jensen was left gasping in shock.

He was then forced to get on his hands and knees as the man’s large hand and long fingers returned to his ass. Jensen only now feeling how wet and sloppy he was back there. The man must’ve used Jensen’s own lube to prep him while he was still in an ‘oxy-aided slumber’.

Despite his fear, or because of it, Jensen couldn’t stop his loud sobs as tears and snot dripped from his eyes and nose. Even at seventeen, Jensen wasn’t a small guy. He was just under six feet and even if he acted the brat now and then around his family, he usually came off as a strong, silent type to others. But now, in this moment, Jensen felt like a helpless little kid again. Everything inside of him was screaming for his Dad and his big brother to come and save him and for his Mom to hold and comfort him.

“Please… d-don’t!” he sobbed when he felt the man’s fingers smoothing around his rim, pushing slightly at it to test its give.

Jensen jumped when he felt a warning nip to his right cheek. The man growled at him and Jensen forced himself to hold still, even as his sobs intensified.

A shocked gasp tore from him when the man pushed into him again, two fingers at once. It burned but didn’t hurt as much as he thought it would. The man’s earlier fingering must’ve loosened him up some.

Still, the foreign sensation of having someone else inside of him made Jensen squirm. The man’s fingers were a lot longer and thicker than his own and he was reaching further than Jensen ever managed when fingering himself. The stinging sensation made the muscle at his opening spasm and Jensen’s face bloomed red when he realized it was as if his hole was pulling the fingers deeper, rather than trying to expel them.

When the man found his prostate and began using his other hand to stroke Jensen’s cock, Jensen cried out in dismay when he felt himself starting to harden.

“Can’t knot you yet, baby.” the man said as he bent over to plaster himself to Jensen’s back, whispering directly into his ear. “Human body is too fragile. Might kill you. But I will claim you. We’ll just have to wait ‘til later for the Turning. Then… we’ll mate properly.”

“P-please, don’t hurt me.” Jensen pleaded.

“Gonna make you feel good, baby. But it will have to hurt a little before then.”

With that, the man pulled his fingers free then re-inserted them, adding a third finger as he did. He worked Jensen faster this time, as if his patience was waning. Jensen dropped down onto his elbows, his face pushing into his forearms as he struggled to hold back the moans that were building up at the back of his throat. This position served to push his ass further out, garnering a pleased rumble from the man.

After a couple of minutes of scissoring his fingers while pumping them in and out of Jensen’s now red and puffy hole, the man repeated the process of removing his fingers then re-inserting with an added finger.

Jensen groaned as now four fingers were delving deep inside of him, the man flexing them in scissoring motions when he pulled back, stretching the teen even further. By then, Jensen was reduced to quiet whines and deep grunts. He’d lost all track of time. His eyes shot open however when he felt the man curling his fingers inside of him, pressing firmly down on his sweet spot as he pushed in his thumb.

He pushed back up onto his hands, a loud cry bursting forth the moment the man’s entire fist was inside of him. “T-too much. P-please… stop! It hurts!”

Ignoring him, the man began pumping Jensen. His cock having gone flaccid as the new round of stinging pain hit him. Jensen wiggled, unconsciously trying to pull off of the man’s hand.

“NO! STAY! It’ll hurt worse if you don’t let me.” the man growled, his hand had released Jensen’s cock to grab his hips and Jensen felt pinpricks of pain there.

When he turned his head to look down his side, he gasped when he saw the much larger hand holding him had changed. It was now completely covered with brown fur-like hair and the fingers were tipped with black claws!

His startled gaze ran up the large arm to take in the furrier shoulder, neck and face. The man was gone and in his place was a nightmare!

Crouched behind him was a heavily muscled and furred _monster_! And even as Jensen was staring in shock and disbelief, he felt the hand inside of him changing even as it was pulling carefully out of him.

Pure terror flooded Jensen’s mind. Forgetting the man’s - the animal’s - earlier warning, Jensen scrambled out from underneath the beast, not noticing how the creature’s claws left four deep slashes on his hip where it had been holding him.

The creature, Jensen’s mind had already deemed it a werewolf, but he refused to acknowledge it, howled in anger. The sound nearly deafening. Jensen could feel his grip on sanity loosening. It looked almost exactly like the movies and comics he’d seen growing up, but there was _no way_ it could be! Not in the _real world_.

Maybe Jensen had already lost his mind and he was seeing things, but he’d have to worry about that later. Right now, ‘escape’ was all he could think about.

Hands searching frantically, Jensen found and hefted the large, heavy duty flashlight that weighed nearly ten pounds. Whipping it around, he smashed it against the side of the monster’s huge head, screaming with fear and rage.

He dropped the flashlight and scrambled for the entrance of the tent. The monster staggering and falling to one knee, momentarily stunned.

By then, Jensen was out of the tent and pelting for the nearby lake, screaming for help. His terror so great he didn’t notice that he’d ripped open the stitches in his foot and that he was leaving a large trail of blood behind him. The slashes on his right hip were also bleeding profusely, the trails of blood having reached his knee, garishly painting the pale skin of his thigh.

The creature roared again, then Jensen heard the sound of tent fabric ripping followed soon after by the thud of heavy feet as the monster gave chase.

Reaching the water, Jensen ran a couple feet into its sloping depth before diving the rest of the way in. He wasn’t sure what his plan of escape was, but for now, his singular goal was to reach the flat-bottomed wooden float anchored at the center of the lake.

Jensen had been on the Varsity swim team for two years and right now all of his skills were being put to the test. Not too far behind him, Jensen heard the splash of a large body entering the water. Concentrating on keeping his movements smooth yet strong, Jensen kicked hard for the float. He didn’t know why he thought the water would keep the beast out, but Jensen was so used to being near untouchable in the water it had felt like his best shot at escaping the monster.

Settling into his freestyle stroke, Jensen powered for the raft, keeping an eye on the edge of the large structure to avoid swimming headfirst into it. Just as one hand slapped onto the edge of the raft it was grabbed by a large, heavy hand. Whipping around, Jensen stared up in horror at the werewolf standing on the raft.

“How?! NO!” he screamed as the beast began drawing him out of the water.

Jensen fought with all his might, whole body straining, legs kicking out frantically, all useless as the beast pulled him completely out of the water. Holding him in mid-air as he swung Jensen over the edge of the large raft then walking towards its center. He dropped Jensen in the middle of the raft then dropped his heavy weight on top of him, pinning him belly-down, once again.

Before Jensen could catch his breath, the beast forced his legs wide then pawed the cheeks of his ass apart, exposing his gaping hole to the air.

Jensen had less than a second to feel the werewolf’s large, hot member prodding at his opening before it was being pushed in. The water from the lake had washed off most of the lube from the surface of his rim, making the insertion burn with a pain so intense Jensen’s voice failed him, even as his mouth opened wide in a silent scream. Vision whiting out as his mind was bombarded with the pain.

The beast pushed halfway in, then pulled out until only the head was still inside. He immediately pushed back in going a little further. He continued this motion, going deeper each time, both large hands gripping Jensen’s hips hard enough to bruise.

Jensen collapsed face-first onto the hard, wooden surface beneath him. His hands the only things keeping his face from impacting the wood. His pulse was racing, panting harshly as he caught enough air to start screaming again. Begging and pleading for it to stop.

Then, with one final growl of pleasure, Jensen could feel the werewolf was fully sheathed inside him. The fur of the creature’s body pressed firmly to Jensen’s behind and thighs.

The beast then shifted his own hips in a circular motion, wringing another gasp of pain from Jensen as the huge dick seemed to carve more space for itself inside him. The large, bulbous tip also managing to hit and rub against Jensen’s prostate, making his traitorous dick twitch and begin to harden again.

“Mine.” The werewolf grated out, as he grabbed Jensen’s shoulder and made him kneel up, pulling Jensen back towards him until his back was flush with the werewolf’s furry chest. Jensen was now essentially riding the massive cock. Every time he was made to rise and drop, Jensen felt as if his internal organs were being pulverized.

All Jensen could do was scream. His throat already raw. One of the wolf’s large, clawed hands traveled up his body to his face until he clamped it firmly over Jensen’s mouth, effectively muffling his screams.

“Will feel better soon. Then after the Turn, will feel good, always.” He said to Jensen, to which Jensen tried to shake his head, wildly, denying it even as he realized his dick was still rock hard. 

“Yes, Omega. Even when human, your body feels the mating bond. You are mine.” the beast crooned into his ear, before leaning closer to Jensen. His head coming down to Jensen’s shoulder.

The wolfman nuzzled into the side of Jensen’s neck, inhaling deeply as if scenting him. The wolf’s other hand went to Jensen’s dick, the size of the hand startling Jensen as it wrapped completely around him and began pumping him steadily. Going at the same pace that he was fucking up into Jensen’s gaping hole.

When the werewolf ran the tip of one claw up the underside of Jensen’s dick, following the vein until it was pressing gently against the bundle of nerves right under the velvety cap of the head, Jensen shouted hoarsely as the strongest orgasm he’d ever felt overtook him. His whole body stiffened as ropes of pearly cum erupted from the head of his cock. The hot fluid painting Jensen’s lower abs, the tops of his thighs and one particularly strong burst hitting the underside of his chin.

It apparently also got all over the werewolf’s hand, Jensen watched weakly as the wolf brought his hand up to his fanged mouth and began licking it with a long, dexterous tongue. Jensen was limp and unmoving in the werewolf’s arms now. His orgasm having sapped the last of his strength and his whole body going lax, letting the werewolf support his entire weight.

It didn’t seem to bother the wolf as he began to snap his hips up into Jensen at a faster rate. Jensen flopping bonelessly in his arms, reduced to nothing but grunts and whimpers. 

The pain from the cock inside him had faded to a dull throb and as the massive cock continued hitting that spot inside him that sent darts of pleasure straight down to his toes, Jensen lifted his head up off the furry chest behind him to stare down his body at his own cock.

He watched in horror as it twitched and pulsed itself back to full hardness. He’d never regretted his short refractory period until now. Because there was _no way_ he was truly enjoying getting fucked by an overgrown dog! No matter how his hips begin picking up the werewolf’s rhythm; pushing down when he pushes up, getting that massive length even deeper inside him. 

Just as Jensen started feeling something else trying to push inside him, the werewolf pulled Jensen off of him, flipped him over and laid him out on his back. Again, Jensen was left breathless at how fast and easily he was maneuvered.

The beast then moved to stand over Jensen; one long bipedal leg on either side of Jensen’s hips. With the last rays of the sun setting the sable coat of the werewolf aglow, he looked like a fiery god as he stood there, stripping his own cock while staring intently down at Jensen - a possessive hunger in the light of his strangely beautiful golden eyes.

He could feel his hole clenching as if missing the intrusive massive length that had left it. Jensen’s mind was a-whirl with conflicting emotions. He didn’t know when the creature had changed from an ‘it’ to a ‘he’ in his mind, all he knew is that he couldn’t tear his gaze away as he watched. He also was no longer thinking about escape or screaming for help.

As the werewolf was fucking him, something inside of Jensen seemed to unfurl and spread throughout him. He felt an emptiness inside him that had nothing to do with his hole. A feeling of being incomplete, unfinished, and some formerly unknown instinct told him that this beast, this monster… this suddenly beautiful creature standing above him was the missing component.

Jensen noted how the creature was able to retract what had been formerly long claws as he pumped his cock with one hand and massaged what Jensen could see was a bulging knot at the base of the werewolf’s massive cock.

Jensen’s entire family was into nature and watched a lot of nature documentaries. He knew what a knot was and even if a part of him was shocked at seeing it on a creature that had been a man, his cock twitched and his hole fluttered at the thought of taking it inside of him. Jensen licked his lips as he watched through eyes that had gone dark and heated with lust.

The beast suddenly growled, and even if it’s been only a short while, Jensen recognized it as a growl of pleasure, not anger. That was also when Jensen realized his own hand had moved to and taken his own dick in hand and had begun jacking himself off, following the werewolf’s rhythm.

They watched each other intently, their hands moving in sync, heat building up and pooling at the base of Jensen’s spine. He could feel the telltale tingle in the tips of his extremities, his toes curling as the pleasure built. He wanted so badly to come, but he couldn’t quite reach the edge at the pace they were going.

“Faster!” Jensen snapped without thinking, so caught up in his need for a third release. It had been less than half an hour, yet was still achingly urgent.

Sharp fangs flashed when the wolfman grinned at him. “Yes, my Omega.” he rumbled, even as his hand began working himself harder. Jensen following right behind on his own dick.

Less than a minute after working their cocks in a near blur of motion, the werewolf snarled then dropped to his knees and one hand. His other hand squeezing at his knot as he came. Long, scorching strands hit Jensen’s chest first.

When a strand hit Jensen’s face, some of it landing across his lips, Jensen felt as if he were rushing for then tumbling over the edge. He shouted as his red and raw cock pulsed, a milky spend bubbled weakly out of him, his body already having given two strong emissions earlier. He had nothing left and the pain blended with the pleasure, leaving Jensen lightheaded.

Suddenly, with a rippling motion, the werewolf seemed to shrink down until what was left was the bearded naked man crouched over Jensen. Hazel eyes with tints of blue and green gazed down into Jensen’s verdant greens.

Soft-looking pink lips parted in a smile as the man bent down to lick at the cum on Jensen's face and lips. One of his hands was rubbing the seed on his chest into his pale, freckled skin.

“Mine, now.” he said in a voice deepened with emotion. The way he was looking at Jensen made the teenager feel warm all over. “Soon Jensen… you’ll be mine, forever. But not here.”

With his brain not quite working at full capacity, Jensen blurted out the first thing that came to him.

“How do you know my name?”

“Jensen.” the man said, affectionately. Through the beard, Jensen could just make out a set of deep dimples.

“Jensen!” the man said again with more force.

“What?”

“JENSEN!” he then shouted, voice echoing oddly in his brain. He then took Jensen by the shoulders and shook him.

Fear filled him once again and all he could do was squeeze his eyes shut and cry out in terror.

“Jensen, baby, please. WAKE UP!” he heard the man say, again in that strange tone.

Jensen’s eyes shot open.

The strange man was still crouched over him but he didn’t look the same. His hair was smoother, well-kept and his beard was gone!

Gasping in shock, Jensen choked on the air he dragged in, eyes darting wildly about.

He wasn’t on a raft in the middle of a lake. He was in a sumptuously decorated room and lying on what looked like a massive bed with soft, rich bedding. The pain that had been throbbing throughout his body was gone, but he was drenched in sweat. Even his hair was sticking to his face in wet clumps. Confused and feeling lost, his eyes shot to the man above him.

“Who-who are you?! Where am I? Please don’t - please don’t hurt me!”

“Sweetheart, it’s me... Jared. Your husband. Your mate! Please come back to me.”

The dream receded in his mind and things began to look familiar to him.

“J-Jared?”

He was in his home, In the bed he shared with his mate. “What happened?”

“I came back from helping DJ Qualls to settle into his room at the shelter, only to find you already asleep. I didn’t want to bother you so I went back downstairs to get a drink. Wasn’t even five minutes when I heard you screaming. I ran back up here and you were thrashing on the bed and crying. I kept trying to wake you but I couldn’t! I wanted to call for help but my phone’s in the kitchen and I didn’t know where yours was. I couldn’t leave you.” Jared explained as he pulled Jensen into his arms. His body trembling even as he strove to quell Jensen’s quaking form.

Just then, another man ran in through the opened bedroom doors, Jensen stiffened, then sighed in relief when he recognized Alfred, their butler.

“Elder Jared.” the older Omega said, breathlessly. “I got a hold of Dr. Connell, he said he can be here in five minutes.”

With his pulse and breathing returning to normal, Jensen’s quaking also quieted. He wiped at the tears and sweat on his face as he pulled away from Jared and sat up fully. “It was just a nightmare. Please don’t make a fuss.”

“No, I want the doctor to check you over. I tried to wake you for almost…” Jared paused to look at the mantel clock above the large fireplace. “...twenty minutes before I thought of calling Alfred to me. That’s not normal. I had to use ‘alpha command’ to get through to you.”

Jensen nodded wearily, too tired to argue. He leaned back against Jared, snuggling in under his chin as his Alpha’s arms wrapped around him.

“I’ll go wait for the doctor downstairs. I’ll show him the way up when he gets here.”

“Thank you, Alfred.” Jared said distractedly, running one hand through Jensen’s sweat-damp short hair as he tenderly kissed and nuzzled his forehead.

Alfred paused in the doorway, looking back at the Elder and his young mate. The obvious love between the two was both heartwarming and bittersweet to him. 

Alfred had yet to find his soulmate but seeing the Elder, who had lived a lot longer than Alfred -even if he looked much younger- found love after centuries of waiting. It gave the old Omega hope.

 

++++++++++++++++++

 

Jared looked back as he was leaving his bedroom at a quietly sleeping Jensen. The sedative Doctor Connell gave him having worked in next to no time, but Jared still felt the need to check up on him.

While his mate had been sleeping, a restful one this time, Jared had been making calls and summoning people to his mansion for an Emergency meeting. Afterwards, he’d made one more call to ask Jensen’s parents to come over as well.

Making his way down the wide, tastefully decorated hall and the grand staircase, Jared headed for his study where he knew Alfred had taken their guests to wait for him.

Upon entering, Jared was pleased to see Jensen’s parents had already arrived and were waiting with Dr. Connell, Mayor Beaver, and Sheriff Kane. Each of them having been served drinks by Alfred, who Jared saw was standing patiently against the wall near the door Jared had just come through. Jared nodded approvingly at him then walked the rest of the way into the room.

Donna shot to her feet the moment she spotted Jared, her husband following suit right after.

“How is he? We wanted to go up but Doctor Connell said Jensen was already fast asleep.”

“He’s resting quietly now. Thank you for getting here so fast.”

“Of course, when you told us something had happened to Jensen, we had to. He may be a grown man now, but he’s still our only child. What happened to my son?” Alan demanded, his worry making him abrasive.

Jared gestured for Donna and Alan to retake their seats, which they did, grudgingly. Jared then took the empty wing chair next to them. From the corner of his eye, he saw Alfred heading for the door.

“Alfred?” he called out, the butler pausing to turn and look at him.

“You can stay. You’re family and you should know what’s going on with my mate.”

“As you wish, sir.” the older-looking man said.

Jared turned back to Alan and Donna, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

“First off… let me fill you in on what happened earlier today. Sheriff Kane got word of a fugitive in Alberta who had snatched a young man and crossed the border in Kalispell. They were last spotted headed in our direction and officials called ahead to ask for our help in apprehending the suspect and possibly getting the victim back safely. Kane and his deputies were successful and the young man, his name is DJ Qualls, was brought here to our town after I found out the kidnapper was a rogue that had already turned him. Because he was being hunted by humans and weres alike, the kidnapper hadn’t managed to properly mate with DJ so I offered him a choice of a home here in Jensenville or to be returned to his home in Alberta.”

“He chose to come here because he was only passing through Alberta when he was snatched from a campground. He has no family that he knows of and no place he calls home. The Rogue had already told DJ about Weres and what being an Omega meant, and after seeing the Rogue shift many times in their travels, DJ had no choice but to believe him. Unfortunately, the Rogue also filled his head with antiquated ideas of the role that Omegas played in our society. After Jared, Mayor Beaver and I assured him that he was indeed free to go where he wanted, even if it was unsafe for unmated Omegas, he agreed to stay and learn more.”

Jared spoke up then. “DJ became attached to Jensen, maybe because they’re both Omegas or because he could sense Jensen’s real concern for him. But Jensen filled him in on the Omega Runs and explained how they work. He got DJ to agree to join the Winter Omega Run when the time comes. For now, he’ll be living at the Presbyterian Church’s shelter.” Jared paused as he noted the haunted look settling on Alan Ackles’ face.

“Alan? Are you okay?”

Alan wasn’t just Jared’s father-in-law, but he and Donna had been good friends of his for many years. Jared knew his friend well enough to be alarmed at the human’s suddenly pale and pensive expression.

“Yeah, it’s just…this DJ’s story. It-it just brought back some bad memories.”

Donna reached over to take his hand with hers, squeezing it tightly in a show of love and support. Her husband smiled softly at her.

“Are they memories of your brother, Josh?”

Alan looked startled at the mention of his long lost brother, then nodded. “You remember?”

“Of course, old friend. And I still mourn your loss and wish we could’ve found him for you back then. For your father, George, too. He was a great man.”

“Josh was only seventeen. Jensen’s age when he met you.”

“There’s something else about the day Josh was taken I need to ask you.” Jared said, then continuing when Alan nodded assent. “On your first day of the trip, did Josh accidentally injure himself so he couldn’t go with you and your parents on a hike and that was why he was left behind at your campsite?”

“Yes! How do you _know_ that? I never shared much details with Jensen and not even with you, back when we were trying to track them together. I never told you about Josh injuring himself. When I talk about Josh I don’t _usually_ go into detail ‘cause it always upsets me. You see, I could’ve stayed behind to keep Josh company that day but I didn’t wanna miss the hike. If I had stayed back instead of being selfish, maybe Josh would still be here today.”

“Or, you’d be dead or missing as well. I’ve seen many incidents like this back when I was a Hunter. You can’t blame yourself. You couldn’t have known what would happen.” Mayor Beaver said, kindly.

“Thank you, Mayor.” Donna cut in, as she pulled her husband into her arms then began rubbing his back consolingly with one hand. “I’ve told him that for many years.”

“I’d still like to know how you knew all that detail.” Alan said, looking over at Jared as he rested his head on Donna’s shoulder.

“I’ll let Doctor Connell explain that. Doc?”

“Ah yes… well, this is another facet about Omegas that made them feared or revered depending on the mindset of the communities Omegas lived in. You see, legend has it that Omegas are favored by the Goddess Luna. As with all Blessings from a Deity, they can be both boon or bane.”

“What facet? Blessing? What are you talking about?” asked Donna.

“When an Omega is ripe, many of them develop an ability to _’see’_ into past or present events in their dreams and often these dreams are meant to aid someone he is close to. The Omega becomes very much immersed in these dreams and if they don’t have a strong anchor in this world, they can get stuck in them.”

“Donna, Alan…” Jared cut in. “Jensen dreamt of Josh’s abduction. In the dream, he was Josh and Josh was you, the older brother.”

“Oh my…” Donna said on a breathy gasp.

“What?” Alan asked.

“It sort of makes sense that Jensen’s mind would incorporate him that way.” she turned to look at Jared with a bemused expression. “Alan showed me pictures of Josh from when they were teens. Alan, Joshua and Jensen all kind of look alike. Especially now that Jensen is around the age they were in the pictures. Which Alan told me was not long before Josh disappeared.”

Alan nodded in agreement.”Tell me more about this dream my son had.”

Dr. Connell nodded then continued. “This might be hard to hear but I’m just repeating what your son revealed to me and his mate, Elder Jared here.”

Alan and Donna sat up in their seats and squared their shoulders. Alan nodded at the doctor to continue.

“In Jensen’s dream, he experienced being… um, violated by a rogue Were.”

Donna gasped, her eyes, exactly the same shade as Jensen’s, widened in horror. “He-he was raped?”

“Yes. At first.”

“What do you mean?!” Alan gritted out.

“What Jensen described was the taking of an Omega by an initially out of control Alpha soulmate. The urge to claim had made what was probably an already unhinged Alpha lose control for a while. Not enough to kill but enough to be a bit too forceful. Jensen states that towards the end of his dream he could feel a bond forming with the Rogue and that the Rogue’s mind seemed to clear, he started being a little more careful with Jensen. Jared informed me about how you and your wife met - how you two have a history with Rogues.”

“Yes, my brother was taken and Donna was kidnapped by another. But unlike my brother, we were able to find and rescue her. Also, Donna was taken for a whole other reason”

“What do you mean?”

“The Rogue who took Donna also had a human male with the Omega gene. Instead of turning him, he was trying to get the male to breed Donna so that she could make Omega males for him to raise in _his_ way so that they would be proper Omegas when he Turned them. He then planned on mating each Omega so that he could have Alpha children he could also raise. He eventually wanted to build an Army made up of his sons.”

“That is madness!” Dr. Connell said, horrified. “I’m guessing he’d then want his Alpha sons to breed their own Omega parent. Repeating the cycle. It’s a proven fact that Weres are rarely ever born with defects of any kind but it has been documented that mental instability runs strong in Were communities with rampant inbreeding. In fact, I wouldn’t be surprised if Donna’s abductor was a product from one of those communities.”

“I guess he figured he could double the odds of getting whole litters of Omegas if both humans were carriers of the Omega gene. Anyways, over a year ago, Sheriff Kane looked up your brother’s case, pulling in a favor from a friend in California when Jared asked you both to permanently move here. As you know, _all_ prospective residents have to have a background check. Even if you are the Elder’s in-laws.”

Donna rolled her eyes and waved one hand at the doctor, indicating they were aware and hadn’t minded.

“Jensen’s dream, which was probably triggered by DJ’s ordeal, could be very helpful.”

“Helpful, how?”

It was Kane’s turn to cut in. “It would help my investigation when I reopen the case.”

“Reopen the case?! B-but, how can you do that? They had search parties scouring that forest for weeks, not a single clue was found. The courts declared Josh dead seven years after his disappearance and his file was closed.”

“Yes, well that was human courts and human authorities.” Kane said. “They don’t know about our world. And _our_ authority…” Kane paused to gesture at Jared. “...gave me the go-ahead to reopen the case earlier tonight in light of this new evidence.”

“What new evidence?”

“Jensen’s dream. Because of his dream and your ability to father an Omega, we believe that there’s a very strong possibility that your brother Josh could’ve been an Omega just like your son is. If your brother is still alive, _and_ is an Omega. We have connections and resources that can find him.”

Alan and Donna both gasp. Alan looked gobsmacked. He thought he’d laid his brother’s memory to rest a long time ago, but with the sudden surge of hope inside him, he knew he’d never really given up hope of finding Josh again. He smiled tearfully when his wife pulled his head down to her shoulders as she hugged him.

Then she pulled back to wipe at the tears on his cheeks with gentle hands. Donna then turned to look back at the other men in the room, her own teary gaze coming to rest on the doctor again.

“I still don’t understand what my son’s dreams have to do with reopening a more than twenty-year-old cold case, but I’m happy for my husband so I’ll just let that slide as another Were peculiarity. But what did you mean by ‘when an Omega’s ripe’? Ripe with what?”

“Ripe with pups. Jensen is pregnant. Didn’t he or Jared tell you?” asked the Doctor.

Donna’s eyes bugged and she squeaked even as she and Alan both whipped about to fix Jared with accusatory glares.

Even with all the centuries he’d lived and battles he’d fought, Jared couldn’t recall a single time when he felt this nervous around humans.

“Uh, _Happy Black Friday_... Grandma and Grandpa Ackles!”

Alan’s frown melted as he smiled wistfully at his son-in-law and good friend. “You know I used to always hate Black Fridays. Not because of all the department store nonsense, but because of what happened to Josh.”

Smiling back at his father-in-law, Jared leaned over to clap him on the shoulder, leaving his hand there in a comforting grip.

“Well, you just found out your only child is pregnant and if we find Josh maybe the holiday won’t be so black anymore, hm?”

“Maybe…” Alan said, softly. Then he looked up from his clasped hands and winked at Jared. “Luna willing.”

Jared laughed, softly. “Thatta boy. told you almost twenty years ago that I’d turn ya from an honorary Were into a _real_ Were, one day.”

Donna’s eyes flew wide. “Wait, what?!”

 

==The End==

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are fuel. Let's keep this fic engine running! 
> 
> For updates and news on any of my fics, follow me on **[Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/JessieCristo73)**


End file.
